As a Teammate
by AndiTheChibi
Summary: A collection of Nejiten poems. Rated for some swearing. The last poem is up!
1. As a Teammate

Thanks for spending time to read this. It really means a lot to me. Please review!

* * *

I watch you carefully,

Day in and day out.

Worshipping your pearl eyes,

and lustrous raven hair.

---

I don't admire you like other girls.

I don't watch you in the background,

Or pounce on you every chance I get.

I observe you at your side,

Encouraging and cheering you,

As a teammate.

---

You must only think of me as a teammate,

I can read it clearly in your cold eyes,

Staring at me with no expression.

Not sending a single message,

Of love nor hate.

---

On our missions,

You watch my back,

and protect me.

I tell myself,

"That's what teammates do,"

And think nothing more.


	2. For Me

Here's Neji thinking about Tenten, by request from Naash, AyanamiEraclea, and Beetchy Bebeh. I think it turned out okay. Please review!

* * *

You were just another girl in my class,

I did not care for you.

You were just there,

Without a clan and without talent.

---

When we began as a team,

Things changed.

Our teammate ran off with our sensei,

For one-on-one training.

---

I was forced to train with a talent-less kunoichi.

As we trained side-by-side,

You practiced just long-distance attacks,

Only to help me.

---

I asked you why you pushed yourself,

Just for me,

And all you told me was,

"We're teammates."

---

You fought against fate,

And you still fight.

I admire how you would do anything for a teammate,

For me.

* * *

To clean up confusion, if any, Tenten helps Neji by specializing in long-distance attacks (weapons) to help with his kaiten and other similar techniques. Also, Tenten is fighting against fate becausesheis training to begreat (like everyone else) with some disadvantages, such as being born without aspecial bloodline technique, unlike Neji, who has the byakugan. I hope that makes sense! 


	3. The Ribbon Part I

Sorry for the long break! This time, it's Neji's point of view and then, in part II, it will be Tenten's point ofview. Please review!

* * *

We were practicing,

With shuriken.

---

You hit the bull's eye,

Ten out of ten.

---

It was my turn,

I pulled my arm back.

---

My hand projected the star,

I immediately wish I hadn't.

---

I watched it twirl towards you,

You were collecting your weapons.

---

Your eyes grew wide,

You tried to duck.

---

The blade grazed the top of your head,

and advanced to it's target.

---

It struck an outer ring,

With a dull thud.

---

You stood up slowly,

I ran to you.

---

Your hair unbound on the left,

The star severed your ribbon.

---

Your fist made contact with my cheek,

Tears in your eyes.

---

My fingertips brushed my cheek,

I was dumbstruck.

---

You bent down and claimed the remains,

You ran home sobbing.

* * *

Don't worry! There's a second part! 


	4. The Ribbon Part II

Part II, just as I said!

* * *

I gripped the shreds of yellow fabric,

The remains of my ribbon.

---

My two ribbons were a last gift from my brother,

Before he left on the mission he never returned.

---

I sprinted to my room,

and cried into my pillow.

---

I wanted to die,

To let this happen.

---

I couldn't blame Neji,

He didn't know.

---

I awoke the next day and went to train,

Like any other day.

---

My hair was in a single bun,

Held with my single ribbon.

---

There stood my teammates,

Waiting.

---

Lee and Gai went to do their laps,

And left Neji and me.

---

I took out my scrolls,

Expecting him to form his stance.

---

He just stood there,

A different look in his eye.

---

He raised his fist,

And held it to me.

---

He held a gleaming pink ribbon,

With white shuriken print.

---

I took it with a thanks,

And retied my hair into two buns.

---

I smiled at him,

His face turned crimson.

---

We began practice,

We both took our stances.

---

My hair was bound with two different ribbons,

From my two important people.

* * *

I really hope this makes up for the insanely long break! 


	5. Training on Trees

Tenten and Neji are training together. This is in Tenten's POV.

* * *

We were training high in the treetops,

Our feet adhesive to the trunks.

---

You fell from a tree,

Your chakra insufficient.

---

Your body slowly fell the whole fifty feet,

In slow motion.

---

Your hair fluttered behind you,

Like the waves of the ocean.

---

Your body connected with the ground,

With the shatter of your broken frame.

---

I ran to your side,

You moved no more.

---

I fell to my knees,

And stroked your cheek.

---

My fingers flowed through your ebony locks,

Like how I had envisioned.

---

A tear dropped down my cheek,

And fell onto yours.

---

Your eye became ajar,

You breathed again.

---

Relief poured into my veins,

And spread throughout my body.

---

My muscles loosened,

I fell upon you.

---

My limp arms embracing you,

Happy to have you back.


	6. Would You Want to be the First?

I threw this together in a **very** short amount of time in the morning. Tee hee. This is one's in Neji's POV. He's adressing Tenten about if he were to lose it and go on a mad killing spree. Oh, this was inspired by a certain Uchiha...

* * *

There may be a day where I snap.

There may be a day where I've had enough.

There may be a day where I lose control.

---

That day would have tears.

That day would have suffering.

That day would have blood.

---

Would you want me to let you live?

In solitude,

With no friends?

---

Would you want me to end your suffering?

With company,

In the next world?

---

If I were to go insane,

Kill off the village,

Would you want to be the first?

* * *

I was wondering if anyone was reading both this poem series and my story... If you are, please post a reivew or message me. I'd like to give you a cookie! You can review anyway if you aren't. I'm not going to stop you... 


	7. I'm Sorry

It was about time for a new poem.

(----------------------------)

Shit.

I'm sorry.

I'm so fucking sorry.

---

I hurt you.

I** hurt you.**

Damn it.

---

I meant to just graze you.

You moved suddenly.

I hit you dead-center.

---

You flew back.

Struck the tree.

I heard a cruel crunch.

---

You spat blood.

You coughed.

You whimpered.

---

Tsunade told me it was minor.

It didn't seem so.

I felt like I had killed you.

---

I'm sorry.

I'd do anything to take it back.

**Anything.**

I'm so sorry.


	8. My Least Favorite Holiday

Yeah, I know. That was a HUGE gap between updates.

Tenten's point of view, adressing Neji.

* * *

Valentine's Day.

Oh god I hate it.

---

I usually give out small treats

To friends and family.

---

I usually receive small treats

From friends and family.

---

I vowed that this year would be the last of expecting.

It's too depressing.

---

The last year of expecting

From someone special.

---

During practice, I passed out my chocolates.

Just as any other year.

---

Lee and Sensei hugged me and happily ate.

You grunted and put it in your bag.

---

Lee and Sensei gave me green paper hearts,

Just as usual.

---

You gave me nothing,

Just as usual.

---

Training began,

Just as usual.

---

When training ended,

Lee and Sensei left together.

---

You dug into your pocket,

Held something out.

---

It was dark.

It was difficult to see.

---

I took the something from you.

My eyes adjusted.

---

A bright red rose tied to a new kunai

Rested in my palm.

---

Valentine's Day.

Oh god I love it.

* * *

I'll probably be ending the series after a few more poems unless I get hit by a wave of inspiration, which is highly unlikely. Er, thanks for reading! 


	9. The LeeTen Date

I am sorry for the delay. This mini series should end within the next couple entries.

-----------------

Woah.

He asked me out.

---

It was unexpected.

Like a mouse kissing a cat.

---

He said he'd take me out to dinner that evening.

Said we'd have a "youthful" time.

---

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention.

Lee asked me out.

---

I'll say it now:

I don't like Lee more than a friend and comrade.

---

But I didn't want to hurt him.

He looked so happy.

---

Being my polite self

I accepted.

---

His face filled with excitement.

Began jumping up and down.

---

In his cheering, an interruption entered.

An interruption named Neji.

---

He cleared his throat,

Suggesting attention should be drawn to him.

---

"She can't,"

He said.

---

"What?!"

Lee exclaimed.

---

"We're training late tonight,"

Neji stated, plain as stone.

---

"What? Tenten, is this true?"

Lee yelled.

---

It would have been so much easier to confirm Neji.

But I didn't.

---

"No, it's not,"

I replied.

---

"Fine then."

Neji said coldly.

---

Lee and I thought it was over.

It wasn't.

---

"Fight me, Lee."

He stood into his stance.

---

"If I win, she'll train tonight."

"Fine."

---

Not again.

I glared into the sky.

---

I planted myself at the base of a maple.

_"This could take a while."_

---

Their fighting commenced.

Lee dashed to land a punch.

---

His arm swung.

Miss.

---

A connected Jyuuken strike.

Ouch.

---

Lee's body collapsed.

He sprang back up, trembling.

---

He went in for a kick.

Countered by kaiten.

---

The young imitation of Gai-sensei flew backwards.

He hit a thick trunk.

---

By the time he reached his feet,

Neji was there, pulling Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou.

---

Let me summarize it:

Neji won.

---

He left Lee on the ground.

And walked to me.

---

"Training it is."


	10. It Hurts

This was supposed to be toward the beginning of the series when Tenten was unsure of Neji's feelings. That is why this is a "Bonus Chapter." Sorry for another late update.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I pause and think of you every day,

My chest goes numb.

---

I send mental love every moment,

And receive none.

---

I hint my fondness of you,

You don't acknowledge me.

---

When I make the smallest of mistakes,

You say nothing and glare at me.

---

You think of me as a teammate,

Not even as a friend,

It hurts.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will be the last!


	11. The Confession

Ha ha! I bet you didn't expect this to be updated so quickly! Here it is, the last poem in Tenten's point of view:

-----------------------------------------------

I finally said it.

I finally was foolish enough to admit it.

I finally admitted my love for you.

---

We were walking together.

Walking home from training.

No Lee, no Gai.

---

We were in front of your house,

You said, "Goodbye."

It was then when I said it.

---

At first, you said nothing.

An awkward silence occupied the air.

"Okay," you said, and paced to your house.

---

Training the next day was like any other.

It was the last spar of the day.

But then, I noticed something different.

---

You were wrapping up my scroll.

You quickly slipped in a parchment piece,

And finished wrapping it.

---

We headed off on our walk.

You said nothing.

I said nothing.

---

We parted ways.

You said nothing.

I said nothing.

---

I tossed my self on my bed,

And took out my scroll.

I was curious.

---

I franticly unwrapped it,

Leaving the scroll paper on the tatami.

A slip of paper floated out.

---

Four words were written on it.

Four beautiful words.

"I love you, too."

---

I suppose this ends this feeling.

This painful feeling

Of existing exclusively

As a teammate.

-----------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for reading my terrible poems. This is the end of this little series. Do not be despaired! Chances are that I'll come up with more NejiTen works in the future, although not necessarily poems. See ya!


End file.
